This invention relates generally to removable roof panels suitable for use on motor vehicles, and more particularly to such removable roof panels having a transparent portion which affords the occupants of a motor vehicle so equipped with a feeling and scope of vision comparable to that afforded by an open vehicle while still offering the protection and comfort of an enclosed vehicle.
The American consumer has become accustomed to placing substantial emphasis on styling and appearance in the selection and purchase of a motor vehicle and associated optional equipment. Thus, it is extremely important for any optional or standard equipment which is visible to the consumer to "fit in" or conform with the overall lines and style of the vehicle itself as well as perform its intended function. Therefore, one of the primary objectives in designing a commercially viable transparent removable roof panel is to insure that it blends smoothly with the lines of the vehicle for which it is to be used and does not distract from the otherwise pleasing appearance thereof. Also, functionality is of critical importance in assuring consumer satisfaction and, therefore, such roof panels must be designed to afford a tight leak proof durable sealing engagement with the roof structure of the vehicle and must be sized to provide a close fit so as to avoid large unsightly spaces between the interior and exterior mating edges of the roof and removable panel. This is particularly important with regard to the exterior surfaces as such spaces may create air turbulence which could generate annoying noise vibrations. Also, as price is an ever present factor in the salability of a product, it is important to design such roof panels in a manner which allows economical manufacturing and assembly of the components. It is also important to insure that such panels are easy to install and remove by the purchaser.
One attempt to provide a transparent removable roof panel meeting these above stated objectives is currently being provided as an option on 1977 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supremes. These transparent roof panels comprise a suitably contoured sheet of plate glass which is surrounded by a channeled metal frame member having portions overlying perimeter portions of the inner and outer surfaces of the glass. One longitudinal edge portion of the metal frame surrounding the transparent glass member is provided with a pair of spaced apart apertures which receive tab portions affixed to the longitudinally extending center portion of the roof structure of the motor vehicle. The outer longitudinal edge of the roof panel is provided with conventional overcenter clamping members which engage fore and aft portions of the motor vehicle roof structure so as to clamp the roof panel in position. The clamp members employed are similar to those conventionally provided on the opaque removable roof panels which have been provided on Corvettes for a number of years. The metal frame is of a substantial width along the longitudinal outer edge of the panel so as to accommodate the clamping members. All of the metal work is provided with a chrome-like finish which overly accentuates the roof structure of the vehicle imparting a choppy appearance thereto as well as causing the roof panel to stand out rather than blend in with the vehicle. Further, the metal frame portion which partially overlies the glass member, contributes to this choppy appearance as well as providing a source for generation of wind turbulance which may produce annoying noise vibrations. Also the use of metal frame member makes the removable panel relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture as well as providing problems in creating an effective seal in relationship with the glass portion.
Accordingly, the present invention fully meets the above stated design objectives and criteria in providing a removable transparent roof panel having a molded plastic composition frame which supports a transparent member secured thereto in such a manner as to produce a substantially continuous smooth surface over the entire panel. The molded plastic composition frame member is designed to be manufactured very economically and also provides a smooth uncluttered appearance which allows the roof panel blend smoothly with the roof lines of the motor vehicle to which it is to be installed as no exteriorly projecting molding strips are required. As the frame member is fabricated from a plastic composition, it may be easily styled to accommodate any roof contour and is uniquely adapted to allow a lightweight panel which may be easily removed and reinstalled by the owner thereof. Also, the transparent member and surrounding frame are designed in such a manner as to allow the transparent member to be secured to the frame in a weather-tight sealing relationship without the need for any chrome or metallic framing members, thus avoiding any accentuation of the roof and also insuring a smooth laminar air flow across the surface thereof thus minimizing the possibility of wind noises. Also, if desired, the frame member may be easily color coordinated with the vehicle color scheme and may even include a complementary tinting of the transparent member.
Additional and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.